


Abuse - Missbrauch

by Aika86



Series: 120 [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 120 prompts - 120 stories, Deutsch | German, Gen, Healing, Herpexia, Humor, genital herpes, lack of alcohol, season 5
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 19:51:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8070496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aika86/pseuds/Aika86
Summary: Castiel  - Engel des Herren und treuer Begleiter der Winchesters, die den Engel immer wieder um kleine und große Gefallen bitten. Diese Gefallen sind manchmal nicht direkt mit der Mission verknüpft und wahrscheinlich auch nicht immer im Sinne des Himmels, aber Castiel erfüllt die Bitten der Winchesters im Glauben an den gerechten Mann, der das erste Sigel brach und nun die Welt retten will.
 
(Trotz des Titels ist in dem Text nicht einmal auch nur eine Eräwhnung von sexuellem (Kindes-)Missbrauch. Versprochen. Ich habe lange überlegt um zu Missbrauch, als Gegenteil von Gebrauch, einen lustigen text zu schreiben.)





	

Der Regen prasselte unermüdlich gegen das Fenster des Motels. Blitze zuckten immer wieder über den Nachthimmel. Der Donner grollte bedrohlich. Seit Stunden ging das nun schon so. Sam und Dean waren gestern angekommen, hatten erste Zeugen befragt und mit der Polizei gesprochen. Jetzt waren sie in ihrem kleinen Zimmer im schlechtesten Motel der Stadt und trugen ihre Informationen zusammen, forschten nach und tranken wie immer dazu ein Bier oder auch zwei, drei, mehr. „Ich kann keine Verbindung zwischen den Opfern finden“; stöhnte Dean und ging zum Kühlschrank um ein weiteres Bier für sich und seinen Bruder zu holen. „So ein Scheiß! Das darf doch nicht wahr sein!“, fluchte Dean. Sams Alarmglocken schlugen sofort an. Noch bevor er fragen konnte was los ist, fuhr seine Hand zur Waffe. Im Jägergeschäft konnte man nicht vorsichtig genug sein. „Wir haben kein Bier mehr! Bei dem Weltuntergang da draußen, werde ich bestimmt nicht losfahren und neues Bier kaufen. Ich bin froh, dass Baby unter einem Dach steht!“ „Wirklich, Dean? Das ist dein Problem? In dieser Stadt sterben Menschen!“ „Ich weiß. Ich will das Sterben ja beenden, aber ohne Bier kann ich nicht denken. Das weißt du doch!“ Dean kehrte mit leeren Händen zum Schreibtisch zurück und versuchte sich wieder auf den Fall zu konzentrieren, aber es gelang ihm nicht. Er brauchte ein Bier zum Arbeiten, wie andere Kaffee brauchten. Außerdem konnte er erst ab einem bestimmten Pegel schlafen.

 

„Hast du was gefunden?“, erkundigte sich Sam, als Dean plötzlich den Kopf hob mit einem fetten Grinsen im Gesicht. „Ich habe eine Lösung!“, freute er sich. Sam schwante böses als Dean ohne weitere Erklärung seine Augen schloss und seinen Kopf senkte. Er hörte ein gemurmeltes „Castiel. Ich brauche deine Hilfe“ Das konnte doch nicht Deans Ernst sein? Sam klammerte sich an die Hoffnung, dass er Cas nur zu sich rief, weil es etwas mit dem Fall zu tun haben könnte. Mit dem vertrauten Flügelrascheln tauchte der Engel auf. „Cas, wir haben hier ein ernstes Problem“, begann Dean zu erläutern „und wir brauchen für dessen Lösung deine Hilfe“ „Dean, du weißt, dass ich euch immer zur Seite stehe. Wie kann ich euch helfen?“ Dean konnte ein schelmisches Grinsen nicht unterdrücken, versuchte aber so ernst wie möglich fort zu fahren. „Sam und ich untersuchen gerade den Tod von Menschen hier im Ort. Wir stehen kurz vor dem Durchbruch, ich weiß es ganz genau. Wir müssen uns beeilen, damit nicht noch mehr Menschen sterben!“ Castiel legte den Kopf schief, wie er es immer tat, wenn er sich konzentrierte. „Ich verstehe. Was kann ich für euch tun?“ „Das Wetter draußen ist sehr schlecht. Die Blitze stellen eine Gefahr für mich und Sam dar, sobald wir das Haus verlassen. Auf Grund unserer Größe sind wir perfekte Ziele für einen Blitz. Auf der anderen Seite brauchen wir ganz dringend Dinge um weiter an dem Fall zu arbeiten.“ „Ich verstehe. Was braucht ihr? Heiliges Öl?“ „Nicht ganz. Ich brauche Treibstoff zum Denken. Kannst du dich in den Supermarkt teleportieren, Bier besorgen und dich wieder zurück teleportieren?“ Sam wollte bei so viel Dreistigkeit im Boden versinken. Castiel hingegen war sehr verwirrt. Warum half Bier Dean beim Denken? Machte Alkohol Menschen nicht langsamer im Denken? Auf der anderen Seite war Dean Winchester kein normaler Mensch. Auf seinen Schultern und auf denen seines Bruders lastete das Schicksal der Menschheit. Castiel beschloss auf Dean Winchester und dessen Urteilsvermögen zu vertrauen. „Wenn es hilft Menschen zu retten, dann tue ich das gerne für dich.“ So schnell wie Cas gekommen war, war er auch wieder verschwunden.  
  


„Alter, das ist jetzt nicht dein Ernst, oder? Du hast nicht gerade Cas Bier holen geschickt? Einen Engel des Herren?“ Sam konnte seine Empörung nicht zurück halten. Was dachte sich Dean dabei? Cas war doch nicht ihr persönlicher Engel für alle Fälle! „Ich habe ihn nicht gezwungen, sondern ihm nur unsere Lage erklärt. Er hat sich freiwillig entschieden meiner Bitte nachzukommen. Reg dich ab!“ Noch bevor Sam auf Deans Unverschämtheit etwas entgegensetzen konnte, tauchte Castiel auch schon wieder auf, diesmal beladen mit vier Sixpacks, in jeder Hand zwei und zwei Flaschen Whiskey in seinen Trenchcoattaschen. „Ich wusste nicht, wie viel Alkohol ihr benötigt, aber ich habe beobachtet, dass ihr neben Bier auch Whiskey zu trinken pflegt“, entschuldigte er sich fast für seine Einkäufe, wobei er das mit dem Bezahlen nicht so genau genommen hatte, immerhin musste es schnell gehen. Menschenleben hingen davon ab. Er war einfach in einem großen Supermarkt in die Abteilung mit den alkoholischen Getränken geflogen, hatte sich beladen und war zurückgekehrt. Jetzt stand er wieder in dem Motelzimmer, wo ihn Dean freudig anstrahlte. „Danke, Cas! Du bist der beste Freund, den man sich wünschen kann!“, ließ ihn Dean dann sogleich mit einem freundlichen Schlag auf die Schulter wissen. „Benötigt ihr weiterhin meine Hilfe?“, erkundigte sich Castiel gewissenhaft. Sam hatte sich aus Scham schon von der Szenerie abgewandt, während Dean sich immer noch breit grinsend umschaute. „Nein, im Moment benötigen wir deine Hilfe nicht. Wir lassen es dich wissen, wenn sich das ändert.“ Ohne eine weitere Verabschiedung war Cas wieder verschwunden.   
  


Es dauerte noch zwei Tage bis sie den Geist endlich auswendig machen konnten. Kurz bevor sie die Überreste verbrennen konnten, tauchte der Geist auf. Zu Lebzeiten war er UFC Kämpfer, ein ziemlich erfolgreicher sogar. Dieses Wissen hat er in aller Ausführlichkeit an Dean bewiesen, der nun ziemlich übel zugerichtet im Motelzimmer saß. Soweit sie es erfasst hatten, war der linke Arm gebrochen, die rechte Schulter ausgekugelt, der Meniskus gerissen und ein paar Rippen waren auch gebrochen. Von ein paar Schürfwunden und blauen Flecken mal ganz zu Schweigen. Heilung war zum Glück nur ein Gebet entfernt. „Cas, wir haben den Geist erledigt, aber er hat mich ziemlich böse erwischt. Kannst du her kommen und mich von meinen Qualen erlösen?“ Mit besorgter Minie stand Castiel nur wenige Augenblicke später vor Dean. „Castiel, du weißt ich bitte dich wirklich ungern um Hilfe, aber das Ende der Welt steht vor der Tür. Ich habe keine Zeit darauf zu warten, dass ich wieder gesund werde. Ich meine von allein. Kannst du nicht einfach deine Handauflegenummer machen?“ „Selbstverständlich. Du hast mehr als genug für ein Menschenleben gelitten.“ Cas berührte Dean mit zwei Fingern an der Stirn. Augenblicklich waren alle Verletzungen geheilt. Sam betrachtet sich das Schauspiel mit einem gewissen Neid. Seit der Trickster oder wie sich herausgestellt hatte Gabriel, sie ins Fernsehland gezappt hatte, hatte er Probleme. Offenbar hatte er nicht nur für Herpexia geworben, sondern hatte nun auch die passende Krankheit dazu. Zwar konnte er die Symptome bekämpfen, doch er wusste, dass die Viren in seinem Körper blieben und zu immer neuen Ausbrüchen führen würden. Und das war noch harmlos gegen den Spott, der ihn erwarten würde, wenn Dean die Cremes und Salben finden würde. Vielleicht konnte er Cas bitten ihn zu heilen? 

 

Dean feierte den Sieg über den Geist wie üblich in der örtlichen Bar. Sam hatte dankend abgelehnt mit zu kommen. Als er sagte, er sei zu müde, war das nur eine halbe Lüge. Er wollte allein sein. „Castiel. Hier ist Sam. Ich benötige deine Hilfe.“ Sams Gebet war zögerlich. Einen Engel zu bitten ihn von Herpesviren zu befreien war mehr als peinlich, anderseits hatte er diesen ganzen Schlamassel einem Engel zu verdanken. „Sam? Ist mit Dean alles in Ordnung?“. Sam schreckte auf, als er Cas besorgte Stimme vernahm. „Ja, mit Dean ist alles in Ordnung, denke ich. Er ist in einer Bar.“ „Was für einen Sinn hat also dein Gebet? Dir scheint es offensichtlich gut zu gehen, wenn man von deiner Eigenschaft absieht dich für alles schuldig zu fühlen.“ Sam spürte wie er rot wurde. Er suchte nach Worten, atmete ein und stieß die Luft nach einer kurzen Pause wieder aus. „Es ist so, wie soll ich sagen. Als Gabriel uns ins Fernsehland gezappt hat, nun ja es sieht so aus, als ob nicht alle Effekte abgeklungen sind.“, versuchte es Sam mit einer möglichst diskreten Beschreibung. Castiel sah ihn konzentriert an. „Hat deine erektile Fähigkeit Schaden genommen? Das würde erklären, warum nur Dean den fleischlichen Gelüsten nachgeht.“ Was? Sam traute seinen Ohren nicht. Glaubte Cas tatsächlich, dass dieser zugegebener extrem schmerzhaft Schlag in sein Gemächt ihn impotent gemacht hatte. Sam lachte peinlich berührt auf. „Nein, Cas ich bin voll funktionsfähig, aber der Genitalherpes ist geblieben. Kannst du mich davon heilen? Ich meine nicht nur von den Symptomen, sondern auch von den Viren?“ Nachdem Cas bei ihm Erektionsstörungen vermutet hatte, war es gar nicht mehr so schwer auszusprechen. Cas nickte nur und legte Sam zwei Finger an die Stirn. „Du solltest damit keine Probleme mehr haben. Warum hast du mich nicht schon eher gefragt, wenn es dir solche Probleme bereitet hat?“ Jetzt war Sam doch wieder verlegen. „Naja, es war mir peinlich. Wenn Dean das raus bekommen hätte, würde er mich bis zu unserem Lebensende damit aufziehen.“ „Du weißt, dass Dean, bevor er in die Hölle gegangen ist, auch Genitalherpes hatte? Ich habe bei seiner Wiederherstellung darauf geachtet, dass die Viren nicht mit hergestellt werden.“ Ohne weitere Worte war Castiel wieder verschwunden, aber Sam konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Dieses Wissen konnte er nur zu seinem Vorteil nutzen.

 

Deans Nacht war kurz. Er war erst gegen zwei Uhr ins Motel zurück gekehrt. Sam, der alte Mönch, hatte da schon geschlafen. Dafür war Sam aber auch schon viel zu früh wach. Dean versuchte ihn so lange wie möglich zu ignorieren, aber das beständige Poltern in ihrem gemeinsamen Motelzimmer war nicht zum Aushalten. Wenn Sam auch nur den Kaffeebecher absetzte, schien sein Kopf zu explodieren, dabei hatte er noch nicht mal versucht sich zu bewegen. Ein gequältes Stöhnen verließ seinen Mund. „Na wie geht’s dir?“, fragte Sam ihn eine Spur zu laut. Dean konnte sogar das breite Grinsen auf Sams Gesicht hören. Das machte der Mistkerl doch mit Absicht. Dean antwortete wieder nur mit einem Stöhnen. „Ich hab da einen neuen Fall. Irgendwas zwingt Menschen dazu so lange in Jägermeister getränkte Rollmöpse aus rostigen Hundenäpfen zu essen, bis sie sich zu Tode kotzen.“ Sams Worte verfehlten ihre Wirkung nicht. Dean schaffte es gerade so seinen Körper irgendwie aus dem Bett ins Bad zu manövrieren, wo er prompt seinen Mageninhalt in die Kloschüssel verfrachtete. „Schlampe“, grummelte Dean, als das Würgen nachließ. „Wichser“, brachte Sam unter Lachen hervor. Das schnelle Aufstehen und das Lachen von Sam verstärken seine Kopfschmerzen. „Tu mir ein Gefallen und erschieß mich.“ „Aber das wäre nur halb so witzig.“ Dean verzog sein Gesicht zu einer Grimasse. Wenn es doch nur einen Weg gäbe, sich betrinken zu können, ohne morgens gepeinigt aufzuwachen. Er war von den Toten wieder auferstanden, aber ein paar Gläser Whiskey zwangen ihn in die Knie. Das war eindeutig nicht fair. Nur langsam konnte sein Gehirn die Gedankengänge weiter verfolgen. Es arbeitete gegen eine zähe Masse an, aber irgendwie schien seine Auferstehung von den Toten auch eine Lösung für dieses Problem zu sein. Wiederherstellung... Heilung... Engel... Cas Ob Cas ihn wohl auch von seinem Kater heilen würde? Er betete leise in Gedanken, selbst das Konzentrieren auf seine innere Stimme schien sein Schmerzlevel steigen zu lassen. „Dean!“ Mit besorgeter Stimme tauchte plötzlich der Engel neben ihm auf. Dean zuckte zusammen. Castiels Stimme war viel zu laut. Cas kniete sich neben Dean und streckte seinen Arm aus. „Dean, was ist los? Ich spüre, du hast große Schmerzen. Bist du verletzt?“ Jetzt wo Castiel neben ihm stand und sich offensichtlich sehr sorgte, fühlte sich Dean beschämt. Er wollte einen Engel des Herrn bitten ihn von einem Kater zu heilen. „Alles gut. Ich habe nur ein wenig zu viel getrunken. Und ich dachte... ach vergiss es, es war albern.“ Dean wandte seinen Blick ab, aber Cas ließ nicht locker. „Dean, du hast schreckliches erlebt in der Hölle und auf Erden. Die Bürde, die Welt zu retten, lastet auf deinen Schultern. Übermäßiger Alkoholkonsum ist nur ein Weg damit umzugehen. Ein menschlicher Weg.“ Mit diesen Worten legte Cas ihm zwei Finger an die Stirn. Der Schmerz und die Übelkeit verschwanden auf der Stelle. Sogar die Müdigkeit verließ seinen Körper. Ohne, dass Dean sich hätte bedanken können, war Castiel auch schon wieder verschwunden. 

  
Dean rappelte sich auf. Er ging zurück ins Zimmer und grinste Sam an. „Was gibst zum Frühstück?“ Aber Sam sah ihn nur fassungslos an. „Alter, das ist nicht dein Ernst.Erst rufst Castiel um ihn Bier holen zu lassen und jetzt um dich von deinem Kater heilen zu lassen?“ „Er macht das freiwillig! Außerdem wäre es mir neu, dass 'Missbrauch von himmelischen Heilkräften' unter Strafe steht. Also was gibt’s zum Frühstück?“ Kopfschüttelnd reichte Sam Dean eine Tüte mit Pfannkuchen und Rührei. 

 


End file.
